


Becoming the Devil ~ Sinnerman

by BloodyIria



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyIria/pseuds/BloodyIria
Summary: [Cyril Kamelot/Tyki Mikk]Tyki aveva ascoltato quella storia tante volte da bambino. Iniziava sempre alla stessa maniera e lo lasciava con una consapevolezza matura e sbagliata per la sua giovane età. Gli masticava lo stomaco, dandogli una vertigine che lo portava sulla soglia delle lacrime e del panico. Il sangue gli rombava nelle orecchie, il cuore batteva così forte da fargli male.





	Becoming the Devil ~ Sinnerman

**Becoming the Devil ~ Sinnerman**

«Era la fine dei tempi e un Peccatore non sapeva dove nascondersi dalle calamità».

  
Tyki aveva ascoltato quella storia tante volte da bambino. Iniziava sempre alla stessa maniera e lo lasciava con una consapevolezza matura e sbagliata per la sua giovane età. Gli masticava lo stomaco, dandogli una vertigine che lo portava sulla soglia delle lacrime e del panico. Il sangue gli rombava nelle orecchie, il cuore batteva così forte da fargli male.

  
«Provò a rivolgersi a una roccia, ma la roccia, vecchia e consunta gli disse:  
“Oh, Peccatore, non riuscirei a celarti dai pericoli. Le intemperie mi divorano e presto non sarò altro che un sasso. Vai, Peccatore. Vai verso il fiume.”»

  
Il tono di Cyril era basso nell’articolare le parole del racconto. Contro il suo orecchio, la voce del fratello vibrava in un bisbiglio roco e ritmato dal respiro pesante.  
Inerme come una marionetta, Tyki morse le lenzuola per celarvi un gemito.  
Le mani del Noah del Desiderio disegnavano il suo profilo. Gli lambivano i fianchi, tastavano la carne e le cicatrici dolorose come a _sperimentare_ la sua resistenza a quel supplizio.

«Il Peccatore ascoltò il consiglio della roccia e corse verso il fiume. Tuttavia, inorridito, arretrò: il fiume stava sanguinando. Nel silenzio, quindi, ascoltò la voce agonizzante della corrente che gli suggeriva di rivolgersi al mare, e allora l’Uomo riprese la sua fuga frenetica. Però, il mare ribolliva.  
_Il fiume sanguinava e il mare ribolliva_».

“Fratello…”  
Era fra le sue natiche.  
Sentiva l’erezione di Cyril premere contro la carne e lì fermarsi, senza andare oltre, a contemplare il calore del corpo di Tyki.  
Quindi, su e giù, lungo l’incavo del suo sedere, il maggiore lasciò che l’altro percepisse tutta la sua lunghezza.  
Tyki fremette e ingoiò la bile di un conato di disgusto.  
Le gambe pulsavano, sentiva il sangue formicolare nelle braccia.  
La schiena gli bruciava e, dalla nuca fino alla base della spina dorsale, percepiva stringhe invisibili giocare con ogni sua vertebra.  
_Inarcati.   
__Bravo.   
__Resta così e mostrami tutta la tua indecente bellezza._

«Il Peccatore udì le voci del mare e del fiume come una.  
“Non possiamo condurti al riparo!”  
_Il fiume sanguinava e il mare ribolliva.  
_“Oh, Uomo, vai! Corri verso il Signore, il Padrone di queste terre!”»

  
Cyril plasmava la posizione di Tyki con delicatezza appassionata, ben attento a non spingere i tendini e le articolazioni troppo oltre il limite della sopportazione.  
_“Abbi pazienza…”   
_Prima di assaggiare, prima di gustare ogni centimetro della pelle scura, Cyril lo aveva osservato con attenzione negli occhi; e lo sguardo dorato di Tyki si era colmato di sentimenti bugiardi. Aveva intravisto il ribrezzo e la ribellione, l’incomprensione disorientata di chi si ritrovava di fronte ad un tradimento mostruoso.  
_Eppure, era durato un istante._  
Nel muoversi ai suoi comandi, l’espressione di Tyki si era accesa di malizia e di sfida, e da lì era iniziata una rincorsa sfrenata.

  
«Il Peccatore riprese a correre. Senza respiro, ad occhi chiusi e attraverso il mondo in pezzi, arrivò al cospetto del Signore.  
_Del Padrone.   
__Del Creatore._  
Cadde in ginocchio.  
“Signore, mio buon Dio! La prego, mi protegga! Non mi vede? Non mi vede, qui, a gridare e a supplicarla?”  
Però il Signore non gli rivolse neanche un’occhiata.  
“Vai, Peccatore.” Disse soltanto. “Vai dal Diavolo.”  
La sua voce fu un tuono.»

Stava lentamente affondando.  
Giù, nei torbidi flutti del _Desiderio_ che non poteva controllare, né combattere, Tyki decise di lasciarsi trasportare.  
_Piuttosto che spezzarmi.   
__Piuttosto che lasciargli cancellare via ogni mio _colore_._  
In un istante di libertà, accarezzò il viso del fratello su di lui, imprigionandolo in una tenerezza meschina e dannata; e così facendo ricercò il controllo: avvolse le gambe attorno alla sua vita, gli leccò le labbra e poi rise.  
“Non provocarmi, Cyril. Ti porterei giù con me.”  
La voce di Tyki era un sibilo. Da quella posizione avrebbe potuto osservare ogni movimento dell’altro e si sarebbe sentito meno in balia delle sue fauci. Specchiandosi negli occhi del fratello, riusciva a tenerlo distante, a premere i palmi delle mani sul suo torace nudo e a percepire il pulsare del cuore sotto i muscoli tesi.  
Sogghignò.  
“Ah, mio caro, attento con le minacce… se siamo qui a danzare, è perché lo abbiamo stabilito entrambi.”

  
«Il Peccatore arretrò, incredulo.  
Le lacrime e il sudore gli bagnavano il viso. Era arrivato sin lì, eppure pareva non essere in nessun luogo, perso nel nulla del disastro.  
Chinò il capo in un inchino riluttante e riprese a correre.»

“Davvero?”  
Tyki non cedette alle sue parole, finse indifferenza e persino complicità verso quel gioco.  
_Mi fai ribrezzo.  
_Mentre gli accarezzava il cuore, lo sguardo indecifrabile era fermo su Cyril: in fondo a quegli occhi intravedeva un’eccitazione selvaggia, riflessa negli spasmi frenetici del muscolo che reggeva sul palmo della mano.  
Aveva la sua vita sotto le dita, eppure quell’agire rappresentò solo uno stimolo e, anzi, un _assenso_, per Cyril, a infilarsi meglio tra le sue cosce aperte.  
L’uomo si mosse, accostandosi al suo viso, e con delicatezza affettata posò una mano contro la gola del fratello minore.  
In quel momento, Tyki sentì l’impotenza dell’essere solo carne, sangue e ossa; e, rantolando, con orrore e rancore comprese che, come con le sue membra poco prima, in quel momento l’altro Noah stesse giocando anche con il suo respiro.  
“Mia delizia, bellezza splendente anche nell’agonia.”

«Quando giunse al cospetto del Rivale del Creatore, il Peccatore non ebbe neanche la forza di inginocchiarsi per chiedere riparo.  
Era pronto al rifiuto, a un’ennesima nuova corsa, forse verso la Morte, perché a quel punto era tutto ciò che gli restava.  
Però il Diavolo non disse nulla.  
Gli sorrise e aprì le braccia come un padre che accoglieva il figliol prodigo.  
Lo aveva aspettato per tutto quel tempo e, se fosse stato necessario, avrebbe continuato ad attendere.  
“Avvicinati e non temere. Sei al sicuro, ora.”»

Tyki si aggrappò all’avambraccio di Cyril, annaspando.  
Il tocco del Noah del Desiderio non era stato che una carezza, ma le contrazioni e le convulsioni dei muscoli gli impedivano di respirare.  
_Lo stava soffocando.   
_Dolcemente, scivolando in lui fino a battere i testicoli contro le sue natiche, Cyril aveva iniziato a giocare con i muscoli del più giovane; e Tyki gli aveva lasciato il cuore, la mano inerte ricaduta lungo un fianco.  
Il suo respiro _dipendeva_ dalla volontà del fratello: per ciascun affondo fra le sue cosce, le stringhe invisibili che lo vincolavano si tendevano e Tyki perdeva qualsiasi tipo di contatto con la realtà; quindi, in balia del vuoto, quel corpo plasmato per il Piacere avvolgeva Cyril a ogni spasmo, fino a _risucchiarlo_.  
L’uomo lo domava dall’alto, cavalcando a ritmo del proprio cuore eccitato, e Tyki gemeva accompagnandolo in quella corsa: assecondava gli scatti del suo bacino e ansimava in cerca d’aria quando Cyril allentava la stretta attorno alla gola.  
Fra le labbra secche e schiuse accoglieva la sua lingua, e prolungava l’agonia di quel bacio per strappare al comando del fratello quanti più respiri possibili.  
_“Toccami.”  
__“Mordimi.”  
__“Lasciati leccare.”  
__Solo per liberarmi dal tuo controllo._

  
«Il Peccatore si fece, allora, simile al Diavolo.  
Abbracciò quella salvezza e vi si fuse, commosso fino a singhiozzare dinanzi alla speranza dolce e luminosa irradiata dalla figura.  
Si foggiò a sua immagine e somiglianza, prese le mani e la lingua e lo sguardo del Rivale.  
Ossa di metallo, occhi come ruggine, pelle di carbone e un sorriso santo – devoto al Salvatore della Scienza.  
Era calato il buio sull’universo.  
Fu un dolce silenzio».

  
Nel loro piccolo amplesso grottesco e contro natura, Tyki realizzò come lui e Cyril si fossero trasformati in disperazione.  
Con il suo veleno e la sua miseria, piegandosi al desiderio del fratello, aveva mutato la propria ombra, scivolando in un appagamento famelico e animalesco.  
Aprendosi a ogni bisogno dell’altro, Tyki aveva riposto la dignità in un angolo della coscienza, lasciandosi divorare dall’oscurità.  
_“Più forte.”  
_Fu una preghiera appena bisbigliata e le labbra gonfie di Tyki quasi non si mossero. Il Noah usò ciò che restava del suo respiro per quell’unico soffio supplicante, ingoiando i gemiti in un sussulto.  
_Piacere cieco.   
__Piacere insensato.   
_Non aveva mai riflettuto davvero sulla natura del proprio ego, che in realtà sembrava intrinsecamente collegato a ogni misero organismo della terra. Certo, negli umani, esseri tanto stupidi e complessi, era la dopamina rilasciata dal cervello a trasmettere la gratificazione e la soddisfazione del sesso o di qualsiasi altra eccitante attività. Curioso, invece, era stato scoprire che certi circuiti del piacere esistessero anche in creature piccole e insignificanti, prive persino di neuroni, come alcuni vermi.  
La prima volta aveva riso a quella nozione.  
Però, mentre si muoveva sull’erezione del fratello, lasciandosi scavare e scoprire con l’unico desiderio dell’orgasmo, accettò la _banalità_ della propria _essenza_.  
Nonostante apparisse sbagliato nei limiti di un intelletto medio moralmente funzionante, la rincorsa a un istante estatico sembrava, invece, del tutto sensata per la frenesia bestiale di una mente che aveva perso la ragione di fronte al predominio dei sensi.  
Il sesso era solo uno dei mezzi, la scorciatoia migliore e più semplice da percorrere verso il piacere, perché Tyki sapeva quanto la sete di sangue, la libido della vendetta o la smania della lotta fossero impulsi altrettanto appaganti e seducenti, _se soddisfatti_. Altrimenti, finivano col trasformarsi in frustrazione, ordigni ticchettanti in procinto di esplodere, _catastrofici_.  
I muscoli si rilassarono, e il Noah si rese conto di essere in grado di respirare autonomamente: Cyril aveva smesso di divertirsi con la sua gola. Piuttosto, tenendogli le mani sui glutei, lo stava accompagnando nei movimenti, su e giù sul suo pene, _fino in fondo_, poi fuori e di nuovo dentro a farglielo sentire _tutto_.  
Tyki, però, gli artigliò le spalle e pretese il comando sul ritmo delle spinte, guidandolo a soddisfare presto i bisogni di entrambi – _era terribilmente stanco_.  
Venne con un lungo gemito, macchiandosi il ventre, poi attese che anche il fratello finisse, restando immobile e muto fra le braccia di Cyril, isolando il suono della carne dell’uomo che cozzava contro le sue natiche.  
Sospirò quando sentì l’altro fremere, per poi riempirlo e bagnarlo; quindi, riavviandosi i capelli scomposti all’indietro, sorrise con impertinenza – e non comprese quanto fosse palese la rassegnazione nel suo sguardo e come quell’avvilente prostrazione viziasse impunemente la sua svergognata e riprovevole bellezza.  
“Fratello… così tante chiacchiere e non hai terminato il racconto.”  
Cyril lo guardò interrogativo, e Tyki non attese una sua risposta: l’altro era ancora in lui, e lo trattenne, godendo dell’espressione di dolore a quell’ulteriore e indesiderata stimolazione del suo pene.  
“Cosa… intendi? Il Peccatore che assume le sembianze del Diavolo _è_ la conclusione della storia, la fine dei tempi.”  
Il maggiore simulò una compostezza che lo compiacque – anche quello era Piacere, la soddisfazione di un dominio riconquistato e ristabilito.  
“Oh, no… no. _C’è altro_.”

  
«Il Peccatore non si limitò a imitare il Diavolo, ma divenne il nuovo Rivale.  
Morendo da umano e risorgendo come creatura furiosa e assetata, prese il suo trono, rubò la sua corona e diede il benvenuto alla fine dei tempi.  
Si immerse nel piacere e nel sapore della discordia, chiuse gli occhi e gridò. Pretese che tutto, tutta quella distruzione e desolazione, diventasse il suo mondo – _un parco giochi, un giardino selvaggio.   
_Si vestì da Re e si rese tale, ghermendo ciò che gli spettava di diritto e decapitando le dinastie di chi avesse osato avanzare pretese sul suo dominio.  
Festeggiò col sangue e con banchetti di carne, invocando la più pura frenesia e l’orgiastica euforia del terrore – _un cuore svuotato da ogni freno umano._  
Era il suo tempo, e non ci sarebbero state altre epoche dopo di lui».

  
Tyki aveva bisbigliato sulle labbra del fratello, tenendogli il viso fra le mani fredde e tremanti – erano brividi di frustrazione e di rabbia repressa, perché se avesse perso il controllo, avrebbe potuto schiacciargli e frantumargli il volto.  
Accarezzandogli gli zigomi sporgenti e poi spostandogli i lunghi capelli scuri dietro le orecchie, aveva sorriso a Cyril, e la piega delle sue labbra aveva assunto una bellezza oscena e depravata.  
“Che ti sia chiaro, fratello.”  
Passò la lingua prima lungo il mento dell’altro e poi fino alle labbra. Morse e succhiò, costringendolo ad aprire la bocca, ricevendo e gustando il sapore acre del vino e del tabacco consumato assieme.  
“Non osare più toccarmi…”  
Tyki percepì il sussulto che percorse il corpo del fratello: lo vide scuotere anche il fondo dei suoi occhi dorati e quel quadro si impresse con diletto nella memoria del più giovane, che prolungò appena tale tormento. Tornò ad attraversare il petto di Cyril e, con entrambe le mani, afferrò il muscolo che si stava dibattendo nella gabbia toracica dell’altro Noah. Quindi, abbracciò quel grumo di sangue come fosse un bambino da calmare e, soltanto allora, la sua voce suonò come musica, una ninna nanna diabolica.  
_“Ti divorerei il cuore.”_

***Fine**

Note (kinda):

Non ha senso ciò che ho scritto, ma può una PWP avere davvero un senso? * pensierosa** ***

(Ad essere del tutto onesta ero horny e avevo soltanto bisogno di scrivere qualcosa su questo pair).

Spero vi sia piaciuta ~.

Sì, ascoltavo Nina Simone.

Sì, sicuramente mi sarà sfuggito qualche strafalcione di battitura. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ * rassegnata alla propria inettitudine, nonostante le mille e più riletture, sigh *

_Iria_


End file.
